


Torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceci est juste un petit délire autour de Snape et de sa manière de gérer ses élèves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons

**La cuisine pour les nuls**

...

Pour terminer ce chapitre sur les particularités de la cuisine dans les ethnies les plus reculées et isolées du monde, nous devons aborder le cas de la tradition culinaire snapienne. Nous rappelons que l'être snapien est un bipède humanoïde. Il existe néanmoins peu de témoignages de l'existence de cet être monstrueux. On a entendu parler il y a de cela quelques années d'une être imposant, et pâle, relativement effrayant. Certains scientifiques disent qu'il aurait des origines communes avec l'ours (pour le tempérament) et le sasquatch. Mais contrairement à ses cousins d'Amérique du Nord, il aurait établi son habitat dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni, quelque part dans les plaines désolées de Highlands.

Il a été très difficile pour nous de retrouver les traditions culinaires de cet être. Les témoins sont rares, et la plupart d'entre eux se contentent de blêmir et de nous fuir. Ce qui atteste de l'horreur de ce monstre.

Sans plus attendre, sa recette de la torture psychologique appliquée aux cornichons!

Tout d'abord, plongez une vingtaine de cornichons légèrement attardés dans un bocal froid, sombre et humide. De préférence avec des traces de moisissure, le met n'en sera que plus goûtu.

Laissez-les mijoter dedans tranquillement, pendant quelques instants, avant de mettre votre patte à l'intérieur. Littéralement, plongez votre main dans le bocal. Métaphoriquement, mettez un peu ce que vous voulez dedans. Les cornichons ne s'en rendront pas compte quoi qu'il arrive, même si la recette locale contiendrait des détritus et sarcasmes qui tuent…

Ajoutez régulièrement ces ingrédients pendant une heure, tout juste. Moins d'une heure et vos cornichons ne seront pas assez mûrs, plus et ils exploseront !

Sortez-les rapidement et collez-les sur votre plan de travail après les avoir laissé reposer sur un torchon.

Procédez à la dissection de votre met favori et dégustez !

Nous n'avons bien sûr aucune affirmation selon laquelle cette recette serait digeste pour un être humain normalement constitué et pas seulement pour l'être snapien.

.oOo.

Pour ceux qui auraient un peu de mal avec ce texte, il s'agit là d'une grande métaphore. Les cornichons sont les élèves pour Snape et prenez le bocal comme la salle de cours.

Et surtout, ne prenez rien au sérieux ^^


End file.
